


all kinds of everything

by nokomisfics



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Firstkiss, Fluff, I AM READY TO DIE NOW, I Blame Tumblr, Johnlock - Freeform, Johnlock Fluff, Kid!Lock, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, but its so cute, cute fluff, i AM EMBARRASSED, kid!lock prompt, kill me, oh my god it's johnlock fluff, trope: first kiss, what am i even doing with my life, what else do i even write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokomisfics/pseuds/nokomisfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had never planned to still have virgin lips at the age of twelve. But then again, neither did John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all kinds of everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user blanketbloggers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+blanketbloggers).



> based off this prompt i saw on my dash: kidlock where everyone is having their first kiss and one day all the boys are talking about theirs and john hasn't had his but he lies and says he has so they won't make fun of him and then they ask sherlock and sherlock says he hasn't kissed anyone and he's really embarrassed so he leaves the lunch room and john follows him and tells him that he's never really kissed anyone either and they end up kissing each other but neither knows how so it's all nose bumpy and they giggle and blush so much

Sherlock would have never agreed to meet his classmates in the summer if Mummy hadn't forced him to. He didn't even remember their names. And they all lived on the other side of London. It had been perfect. Except it hadn’t, because the brats decided to take a trip down to the Holmes estate and embarrass him into consenting to a day out, so there he was with the bunch of potato heads at a _picnic table_ in the lawn.

He wasn't even listening to the conversation. He was just thinking about how John Watson wasn’t as bratty as the rest of them, while the boy in question tried so very hard to fit into the ongoing conversation while simultaneously keeping his back ramrod straight and his head at a considerable angle so that he didn’t look shorter than the rest of them when, in fact, he was.

"Earth to Holmes!" called one of them - Tom? Ben? - obnoxiously three minutes after Sherlock had zoned out. He had been thinking about bees, so the look he gave them in reply was justified.

"What?"

"Contribute a little, will ya?" It was another one who spoke now. Martin, he was sure, was his name. "Had your first snog, we suppose?"

Sherlock stared at him, and then at the other boys, and had to stop himself from cringing. Oh, how _drab._

"What about Johnny 'ere?" The boys turned their attention to Watson. "Who was the lucky girl, eh mate?"

"I - I, uh." The boy stuttered, glancing at Sherlock helplessly. "It was, uh. Lisa. Yes, Lisa, last summer."

A smirk tugged at Sherlock's lips as the boys guffawed in amusement and looked back at him. "And you, mate?"

Sherlock jut his chin out. "Haven't snogged anyone yet, I'm afraid." And it wasn't like he had planned on having virgin lips at the age of twelve, but the way the boys goggled at him, eyes big and mouths wide, laughter already firing up in their voice boxes, Sherlock blushed fully without meaning to. "What?" asked he by way of justification. "I'm already smarter than the rest of you." And he knew how stupid he sounded. And for once, just for once, he let himself care, pushing himself up from the picnic table and stalking off in an angry huff.

The boys' mirthful laughter followed him all the way to the edge of the lawn, where he walked down the path to the hives, and then sat at the foot of his favourite tree that housed the friendliest bees. The anger faded from his face, and embarrassment eventually set in. He glared up at the sky and struggled not to think of his general ineptitude.

"Hey. Um, uh. Sherlock?"

He started, not having heard the soft footsteps of the boy that had meekly followed him all the way to the hives and the tree. Sherlock twisted about, his eyes landing on Watson, who was standing a few yards away. "You can tell them to sod off," he said simply. "They didn’t have to send you."

 Contrary to what Sherlock believed he should have done, Watson approached him tentatively and sat cross-legged beside him on the grass, weary of the gentle buzz coming from the leaves over their head. "They didn’t send me. I came on my own."

"Why?" Sherlock didn’t mean to sound obnoxious. He just wanted to ponder his shortcomings in silence - it wasn’t too much to ask.

"Because - to, um, see if you're fine. Not that you'd have any reason not to be." John looked at him something fierce and added, "It's only a kiss."

"Wise words from the boy who lied about being kissed," commented Sherlock smartly, his lips curving into a smirk when John's face turned a strong red. The boy was adorable, he'd give him that. "You are right, however," he conceded, "In the stand that it's just a kiss."

But John was still looking at him, and his voice wavered slightly when he said, "I could. You know. I mean, we could, um." He looked up at the tree. "Are those bees? Do you really keep them?"

"You want to kiss me," deduced Sherlock.

"The bees," stuttered John, and Sherlock could barely keep in the grin that threatened to break free of his grasp.

"Are you sure," continued Sherlock, leaning in closer than he meant to, "That you want to lose your first kiss to a bloke?"

"No," John cleared his throat. He looked away. Then he looked back, the colour in his cheeks fading. "But I'd like to lose my first kiss to you. If you'd be so kind. Um, please."

Sherlock was rather sure their noses weren't supposed to bump when he leant in, and he really did intend for his lips to land on John's, but they instead touched the skin next to his lips, and then his chin, and when John giggled Sherlock leant back to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Sit back," directed John, and when Sherlock rested his back against the bark of the tree, John climbed silently into his lap and rested his palms on Sherlock's shoulders. "Now hold still." Sherlock did so, revelling quietly in the fact that he hadn’t been wrong in deducing that John wasn’t horridly _drab_ like the others.

"Here," breathed John, before bumping his lips slowly against Sherlock's, and then smiling into them so shyly something tender bloomed in Sherlock's chest. It was awkward and weird to be doing this with John, thought Sherlock to himself, but it also felt right because he'd rather not do it with anyone else.

"Here," said Sherlock, returning the kiss, and then making to kiss John's cheek, and then the other one, and his chin, too, for good measure. The boy's cheeks were a cherry red when he was done, his eyes wide and his breathing quick. When he giggled again, Sherlock grinned, wondering in awe how he'd missed this miracle of a boy for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
